


By the Numbers

by bell (bellaboo), bellaboo, usomitai (bellaboo)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bellaboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/usomitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foreman tells them because he doesn’t really have much choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Cielo_claro.

“I’m starting to think House is a master-mind matchmaker, not a diagnostician,” Chase speculated, leaning into the corner of his booth, his arm around Cameron’s shoulders. “Four out of six of us hooked up--“

“Or you could say four out of more than eighty,” Foreman said. He sat on the opposite end, both arms resting on the table-top.

“Awww, they don’t count,” Chase grinned. “They didn’t’ get to be _real_ House-alums, just wannabes.”

“Whatever the numbers,” Cameron interrupted, “I’m still worried about yours, Foreman.”

“Oh, no,” Foreman put up a stopping hand. “I only told you because I thought it’d be better if you knew before House, and not because I want your advice. No offense.”

“And what if we chose to accept that offense?” Chase asked lightly.

“Robert,” Cameron admonished. “But I’m serious, Foreman, there’s a lot of things to consider about your ’Thirteen.’ You’re her superior--“

“She didn’t say ‘coworker’ because she seduced me,” Chase winked. “It’d be hypocritical if she used it as ammunition.” Seeing Cameron’s exasperation, he kissed her temple. “Sorry, I’ll behave now.”

“You better,” she said. “And Foreman, even leaving aside that you’re kind of her boss, not to mention the doctor leading her clinical trial… and the ethical issues aside, does she know that your mother has Alzheimer’s?”

“That’s none of your business!” Foreman said.

“That means she doesn’t,” Cameron noted.

Chase nodded in agreement. “I bet he hasn’t made the connection himself, yet.”

“A ‘we’re so happy for you,’ would’ve been enough,” Foreman said, and drank a good portion of the beer left in his glass.

“And a ‘we hope you have a long, bright future ahead of you?’” Chase asked. “Oh, wait, that’s not possible, she has a debilitating disease. You’ll barely have the time to get bored with her!”

“We’re just worried for you,” Cameron tried to explain, though Foreman didn’t seem at all placated by this. “It’s just-- I’m not sure if dating her is a good idea, for you. I know-- I don’t think she’d give you stability, and the things I’ve heard about her, frankly, make me wonder if she’s right in the head--“

“First of all, it’s my decision,” Foreman cut her off. “And she’s done nothing you haven’t.” Foreman eyed Chase, his gaze hard. “You’re both graduates of the House School of Love, hooking up with bad ideas that end up not being so bad.” Foreman looked at Cameron and saw her biting her lips. But she didn’t make a come back.

Meanwhile, Chase raised his own class of beer. “To making dysfunctional relationships work out! ...I bet House will have a field day with this.”


End file.
